Beating Drum
by Lelanii
Summary: Florence the Machine- Drumming Song combined with Dracos realisation about his feelings towards Harry
1. Chapter 1

**_Drumming Song- Florence + the Machine_**

 _There's a drumming noise inside my head  
_ _It starts when you're around  
_ _I swear that you could hear it  
_ _It makes such an almighty sound_

Draco would go crazy whenever Harry was around. The reason? Obviously: Potter was a git. Draco could not stand him at all. What else should it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it than anger and disgust towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

 _There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
 _That throws me to the ground_  
 _I swear that you should hear it_  
 _It makes such an almighty sound_

Draco would bump into Harry at every chance given. The reason? Obviously: to annoy Potter to the maximum. What else should it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it than to piss him off and to make his day as worse as possible.

 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 _Sweeter than heaven_  
 _And hotter than hell_

Draco would keep a close eye on Harry. The reason? Obviously: to capture as much embarrassing moments as possible. What else should it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it than to blackmail Potter.

 _I ran to the tower_  
 _When the church bells chime_  
 _I hope that they_  
 _Would clear my mind_

Draco would follow Harry's every step. The reason? Obviously: to capture every bad thing that would happen to him. What else should it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it than to make fun of him.

 _They left a ringing_  
 _In my ear_  
 _That drum's still beating_  
 _Loud and clear_

Draco would think of Harry. The reason? Obviously: to plan his insults and retorts. What else should it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it than to see Potters adverse emotional reactions.

 _Louder than sirens (louder than sirens)_  
 _Louder than bells (louder than bells)_  
 _Sweeter than heaven (sweeter than heaven)_  
 _And hotter than hell (hotter than hell)_

Draco would dream of Harry. The reason? Obviously: to make fun of him in his dreams. What else should it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it than to relive his victory over him.

 _Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
Louder than sirens  
_ _Louder than bells_  
 _Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

Draco would feel bad about Harry. The reason? Obviously: wait no! Not obvious! What is happening? What else could it be? Right, there was no other meaning to it.

 _As I move my feet  
Towards your body  
I can hear this beat  
It fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder_

Draco would use every chance to get near Harry. The reason? Not so obvious. What could it be? Right, he wanted to feel Potters miserable.

 _It fills my head up_  
 _And gets louder and louder_

Draco would try to touch Harry as often as possible. The reason? Not so obvious. What could it be? Right, he wanted to make Potter flinch.

 _I go into the river_  
 _And I dive straight in_  
 _I pray that the water_  
 _Will drown out the din_

Draco would use every chance to talk to Harry. The reason? Not so obvious. What could it be? Right, he wanted to hear Potters voice.

 _But as the water fills my mouth_  
 _It couldn't wash the echoes out_  
 _But as the water fills my mouth_  
 _It couldn't wash the echoes out_

Draco would write about Harry. The reason? Not so obvious. What could it be? Right, he wanted to make sure he did not forget a single thing.

 _It swallows the sound and swallows me whole_  
 _Until there's nothing left inside my soul_  
 _I'm empty as that beating drum_  
 _But the sound has just begun_

Draco would complain about Potter. The reason? Obvious to everybody besides him and Harry. What could it be? Right, he wanted to make his fretfulness air.

 _As I move my feet_  
 _Towards your body_  
 _I can hear this beat_  
 _It fills my head up_  
 _And gets louder and louder_

Draco would follow Harry. The reason? Obvious to everybody besides him and Harry. What could it be? Right, he did not want to miss a thing.

 _It fills my head up_  
 _And gets louder and louder_

Draco would dream about Harry. The reason? It dawned him. What could it be? Right, he cared for the other.

 _There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
 _It starts when you're around_  
 _I swear that you could hear it_  
 _It makes such an almighty sound_  
 _There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
 _It starts when you're around_  
 _I swear that you could hear it_  
 _It makes such an almighty sound_

Draco would look at Harry at every chance given. He reason? It dawned him. He wanted to make sure he is alright.

 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 _Sweeter than heaven_  
 _And hotter than hell_  
 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 _Sweeter than heaven_  
 _And hotter than hell_

Draco would bump into Harry as often as possible. The reason? It dawned him. He wanted to see Potters face.

 _As I move my feet_  
 _Towards your body_  
 _I can hear this beat_  
 _It fills my head up_  
 _And gets louder and louder_

Draco would think of Harry. The reason? It dawned him. He wanted to treasure every moment they spent together.

 _It fills my head up_  
 _And gets louder and louder_

Draco would go crazy whenever Harry was around. The reason? Obviously: He was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: just a quick doodle, far from perfect._**

 ** _What kind of Man- Florence + the Machine_**

 _I was on a heavy tip  
Tryna cross a canyon with a broken limb  
You were on the other side  
Like always, wondering what to do with life  
I already had a sip  
So I'd reasoned I was drunk enough to deal with it  
You were on the other side  
Like always, you could never make your mind_

There was not much left that kept me going. That kept me from dying. That held me alive.

 _And with one kiss  
You inspired a fire of devotion  
That lasted 20 years  
What kind of man loves like this_

There was you. And you alone. I don't know what I would do if I was without you.

 _To let me dangle at a cruel angle  
Oh my feet don't touch the floor  
Sometimes you're half in and then you're half out  
But never close the door_

There was a secret. A mystery. Woven together through history.

 _What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man  
What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man_

There was a touch. A word. A thought.

 _You're a holy fool all coloured blue  
Red feet upon the floor  
You do such damage, how do you manage?  
Tryna crawl in back for more_

There was a memory. A prayer. There was hope.

 _And with one kiss  
You inspired a fire of devotion  
That lasted 20 years  
What kind of man loves like this_

There was fear. There was anger. There was loss.

 _What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man  
What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man_

There was desperation. No way out. Everything sealed with a kiss.

 _But I can't beat you  
Cause I'm still with you  
Oh mercy I implore  
How do you do it  
I think I'm through it  
Then I'm back against the wall_

There was longing. There was passion. There was desire.

 _What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man  
What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man_

There was love. There was pain. There was agony.

 _What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man  
What kind of man loves like this  
What kind of man_

There was the war. And the end is near. I hope you survive.


End file.
